Zoraboys Finaly Stand
by Zoraboy
Summary: I realized after i uplouded this that it said Finaly insted of Final so sorry. This is my finaly story. Its my little goodbye to those of you who actualy stoped to read my stories. WERE GONNA GO OUT LAUGHING!


I don't anything in this story so don't get mad at me Mr. Nintendo.

()thoughts actions   
Zoraboy:My cousin had told me that a lot of my fans had been wanting more of my stories and I realized I never gave and actual good bye story cause i don't think i have time to write these stories anymore, we'll se though. So here is my good bye story. It will have a mix of all my top stories and its not gonna be some sappy good bye show. WERE GONNA GO OUT LAUGHING!

redeads are walking twords Link and he's frozen Links: O MY GOD WHO COULD HAVE SEEN THIS HORABLE BEGINING COMING!!!!!!

Redeads: aaaaaaaaa

Link: Hey Zoraboy why did you take the time to write that crapy redead line? It was pointless.

Zoraboy: Hey I'm setting the mood.

Link: Ok Fine.

the redeads begin sucking out Links life

Link: HEY GUYS IM NOT LIKE THAT!!! IM NOT INTO KISSING GUYS!!

Malon walks into the castle gates

Malon:(Im finaly gonna ask Link out and he will say yes and it will be magical)

sees Link being "kissed" be redeads

Malon:Wow he's gay. I guess I saw that coming. O well.

Link sees Malon walk away

Link:CURSE YOU ZORABOY!!!!!!!!!!

thunder comes out of a sunny sky and zaps Link. Then he wakes up

Link: Wow I got to stop having dreams like that. Well I have to go meat Saria for says in excited voice "WHO KNOWS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!!"

he runs out of his tree house and falls to the ground

Link:Crap i forgot the whole flying thing doesn't work.

Saria: Hey Link whats up.

Link: Well my tree house was untill I jumped out of it.

Goron with drums does rim shot thingy

Link: Wow that was random.

Saria: Well that wasn't as random as are musical guest.....

Link: NO NOT YET YOU STUPID TWIT!!

Saria slaps Link

Link: Hey what was was that for!!

Saria: FOR CALLING ME A TWIT!!

Link: When did I do that?

Saria: O yeah the whole can't remember anything but your name for more the 5 sec.

Link: Yep................And you are?

Saria: What ever. So what should whe do?

Link: Lets have all the hot girls do a little topless dance!!

Saria: You are a realy perve you know that?

Link: Yeah but aren't all boys? AM I RIGHT AM I RIGHT?

Saria: Yeah I guess your right. Ok I'll do it.

Link: REALY!!!!!

Saria: No are you nuts?

Link: Haven't you learned anything over the years.

link steps aside and become serious

Link: Kids if you have learned anything from my video games make it this. I AM CRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAZZZYYY!!!

then everything goes back to normal

Link: I KNOW LETS SING CHRISTMAS CARELLS!!!

Saria: IN January...........SURE!!

everyone in Kokori Forest joins in

Everyone: UP ON THE HOUSE TOP THE REINDEER PAUSE OUT JUMPS GOOD OLD SANTA CLAUSE. DOWN THROUGH THE CHIMINEY WHITH GOOD ST. NICK. HO HO HO!!!

Link: Were my ho!!

Everyone: Ho Ho Ho

Link: Were could she go.

Saria: Hey watch it Link some 9 year old kid could be reading this.

Link: WAIT SOMEONE IS WATCHING US RIGHT NOW!! I THOUGHT WE WERE THE HIRER FORM OF LIFE!!

Saria: Link you were just talking to the kids of the hirer form of life that are reading about what Zoraboy wants us to do. And then there is a higher form of life above him called God.

Link: Wow................

Saria: Yeah fassinating.

Voice over anouncer: AND NOW LADIES AND GENTELMEN ITS TIME FOR THE NIGHTLY SHOW wiTH LINK!!!

theme song plays as Link runs over to his studio

theme song replaying cause he's still not there yet

dives for his desk and drags himself up

Link: Welcome........to the........show. Hang on a second let me catch my breath. Ok. Tonight are is our last show. Im sad to say we've been cancelled. Yeah I know you the audience loved it but those lowsey critics hated it so this is our last episode so lets welcome our guest to talk about his new video game........MARIO!!!

theme song plays as Mario walks in

Link: So Mario you new game is a remake of a clasic game Mario 64 but its made for the DS.

Mario: Yep.........................Yep....

Link: Well would you like to tell us a bit about it?

Mario: Sure......................

Link: So........

Mario: Well its aa about me and aa Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario all aa in my classic 64 game aa. It aa now aa has the touch screen aa map and added to aa the normall game is new aa stars and areas that aa you need Luigi aa, aa Yoshi, and Wario. Except for that its just like the 64 version. But its supposed to aa be a pretty aa big hit aa.

Link:zzz zzzzz z.. o a Yeah i think you lost everyone we all the aa's and the talkin and that stuff and im tired because this is a very long episode and zoraboys running out of stuff to write about and he keeps miss spelling things because he's tired but he's to lazy to go back and check them.

Mario: OOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
Link: Well thats Mario ladies and gentelmen.

theme song plays as Mario walks off

Link: Now its finaly time for are musicall guess.........Green Day.

Billy Joe Armstrong(Lead singer/guitar):Are were gonna but on a F---in good show for you on the Nightly Shows last stand. So lets rock........Its time for one of our hits off of American Idiot......Holiday!

Green Day:Hear the sound of the falling rain Coming down like an armageddon plague (HEY)  
The shame, the ones who die without a name

There's a song sounding out of key To a hymn called faith and misery (Hey)  
A plead, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives On holiday

There's a drum pounding out of time Another protestor has crossed the line (HEY)  
The line, the money's on the other side

Can I get another amen (AMEN)  
There's a rag wrapped around the score of men (HEY)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives On holiday

"The representative from California has the floor"

Seek out to the president gasbag Bombs away is your punishment Pulverize the Eiffel tower And criticize the government Bang bang goes the broken glass man Kill all the fags that don't agree Triumph by fires, sinning buyers Thats not a way that's meant for me Thank god, check out we're going on a holiday

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

Link: Thank you Green Day!!!

Saria: Well Link me and all the hot girls decided that well do your little topless dance.

Link: Realy!! Well you can't do it here this is a PG-13 show. Seya later folks its been fun but now i got to go have some fun.

Everyone: BYE!

Zoraboy: Well you were probably expecting more but o well. I didn't think this was a very funny fan fiction but I will leave that up to you. Also do not comment on how bad my spelling is or how i need a spell checker cause that gets realy anoying. Just deal with it. Its been fun writing for you and I'll miss it I just don't have the time to. GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


End file.
